Icy Chills
by NyxxPunnings
Summary: When Korraeth and his friends are sent to Northrend to deal with the threat of the Scourge and ultimately the Lich King things don't go quite according to plan. What happens? Will they ever be able to return home? Nobody will know. This is a Death Knight AU fic I wrote. I do have little bit of an OC x Canon ship going on there but I really hope that won't stop you from enjoying it


**Icy Chills**

 **A World of Warcraft Death Knight AU Fanfic by Nyxx**

It had been a great many months which the war against the Scourge had been tirelessly fought.

Several parties, both Horde and Alliance, had been sent to Northrend to aid in the war efforts, but none came back. Not alive, anyways.

This, of course, included Korraeth and his friends. Each one had been killed and raised as Death Knights by either the Lich King or by their former friends and family, as were most others who had been raised into undeath.

Kiilaeth was the first to die. The demon hunter had made a lucky escape from the Black Temple and the Warden's clutches after the fall of Illidan Stormrage, returning to Azeroth to seek out and destroy any and all presences of the Burning Legion.

He soon found himself joining the Horde and becoming reunited with his dear friends Korraeth, Alorae and Sylannae, as well as a Forsaken by the name of Zaerliah.

Soon the group were posted to Northrend to deal with the Scourge. But to no avail. Kiilaeth soon fell, taking a blow so Korraeth didn't have to.

Korraeth was next. As soon as his former friend was raised into undeath, he was mercilessly slaughtered in a feral rage, only to be raised moments later.

Alorae and Sylannae ran as far and fast as they could, but Sylannae unfortunately found herself and her lover separated. The redheaded mage was ravaged by ghouls before being raised as a Death Knight.

It was only a matter of time, though, before Sylannae caught up to Alorae, sending a blast of arcane magic towards her and killing her in seconds before raising her to fight alongside her, now as one of the Scourge.

Zaerliah, though she tried to hide, was soon caught, killed, and raised. Considering this was the second time she'd been placed under Arthas' control, this was a rather painful process for the rogue.

Laeyarah, ah, sweet, sweet Laeyarah had tirelessly fought the Scourge for a great many months. She'd also been healing any of the Alliance's wounded soldiers she could, knowing they'd need all the help they could get if they were to win this war.

However, the paladin's life was soon to come to an end, as she and her brother's blades clashed in heated battle. "Korraeth _please_!" She begged, "You don't have to do this!" Her brother simply laughed at this, his once jade green eyes now glowing a frozen blue with the chill of undeath. "But I want to do this. I serve the Lich King." His voice, once gentle and loving, had the same icy chill that now resided in his eyes.

 _For the first time in her life, Korraeth scared her._

"Korraeth, please! You're my brother! I-I know you're still in there! Brother, I love you!" She pleaded, hoping to get through to the brother she'd once loved, and who in years past had always been there for her, not letting their differing factions divide them.

Unfortunately, however, her pleas fell upon deaf ears. "I was going to say, so too will you serve his majesty, the Lich King. I will make certain of that, dearest sister..." Korraeth grinned maniacally, running Laeyarah through with his runeblade.

The paladin coughed and spluttered, choking on her own blood. "You're a... M-Monster..." She stammered, her vision soon going dark as her brother wrenched his blade out of her chest. Moments later, she awoke, her brother, standing before her, bloodied blade in hand. As she got to her feet, a wicked grin was painted on her face, her gorgeous sapphire eyes now glowing a frosty blue.

The Infernoflower siblings would fight alongside one another as a truly unstoppable force that would come to raze the grounds of many villages, towns and even cities, including their former home of Silvermoon City in Quel'Thalas.

Many months of this passed, more and more of the Alliance and Horde's respective forces becoming forces of the Scourge. And this small group? Why, they'd have stained their names with the blood of the innocent, slaughtering every man, woman and child they met and raising them as undead moments later.

Many of Azeroth's strongest fell to their blades. And many more were raised as undead.

At one stage, Korraeth even came face to face with his beloved partner, Khadgar while in the frozen wastes of Northrend. The two fought, magic arcing almost out of control.

"You were always so hopeful, always so... _Trusting_... It's no wonder why you're so weak... It's no wonder whatsoever why you'll fall before me, begging for mercy!" The elf laughed. He was trying to get into the mage's head, weakening him with psychological warfare.

"I think you'll find it's my trusting nature and my love for others that gives me strength!" Khadgar snidely remarked, "As my love for you once did, Korraeth..." Though it hurt, he wasn't about to show any weakness - _he couldn't afford to_.

At this, Korraeth cast a huge arc of flames towards the human, who luckily managed to blink out of the way, ending up behind him.

The younger (and admittedly more alive) of the two mages had to think quickly, sending a leviathan blast of arcane magic racing in the fire mage's direction.

The blood elf, of course, noticed this before it was too late, getting out of the way of the colossal blast of magic before it could hit him.

The two continued to fight for a good couple of hours, making snide remarks at one another as they did so.

And though the thought pained him, Khadgar knew he had to kill Korraeth. The elf's harsh comments only made the pain worse.

Eventually, though, Korraeth grew bored, charging at the human before he could cast another spell, running him through with his runeblade.

"H-How... Could you...?" He spluttered, coughing up blood as he fell to his knees. The Blood Elf grinned, looking him in the eyes. "How could I _not_ , Dalah'surfal...?" He retorted, smirking as he gently lifted his chin with one hand, the other firmly gripping his runeblade. "You will join me in undeath, my love. And there is no escaping it..." The redhead chuckled at this, "Funny, really, isn't it? Considering you were going to become my Life-Mate. No matter, you'll simply get to serve his majesty the Lich King at my side in undeath, for all of eternity." "Y-You'll all fall... And maybe then... We'll be at peace..." The human stubbornly protested, his breathing becoming shallow as the world began to fade to black.

He felt searing pain as the blade was wrenched from his chest and he was left to bleed out. Although, just like everyone else, he was going to be raised in undeath and he'd raze towns, villages and even cities to the ground. And all with Korraeth at his side.

 _The world would physically burn at the hands of these two, along with the rest of the endless armies of Scourge..._

 _Together, they would be unstoppable, leaving icy chills, as well as ash and the putrid stench of death in their wake..._


End file.
